


Apartment 4E

by khaleesiofalicante



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Yall know what, a lot load of others just mentioned, fic based on prompt, for a special daffodil, this is mainly just malec being malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofalicante/pseuds/khaleesiofalicante
Summary: Based on this prompt:“Everyday, you return to your apartment and say “Honey, I’m home. Oh wait, that’s right, I live alone.” But one day, a voice replies, “I picked up some pizza.”





	Apartment 4E

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining and I have no self-control. 
> 
> So, this happened. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

As he pushed the elevator button and leaned against the metal wall, Alec released a deep breath.

It was one of those days at work.

Of course, he loves his job. He has always been passionate about teaching. But sometimes, even when you love what you do, things can get a bit…well, _fucking exhausting_.

The endless lectures, grading papers and attending seminars has got him thinking whether he should have just mooched off the family inheritance. While the prospect did seem much less stressful, the mere thought of working for Robert and Maryse Lightwood made him shudder.

As the eldest in the family, Alec was destined to carry on the family name. So, to say that his parents were disappointed, when he had expressed his interest in a career other than business, would be a massive understatement.

Growing up in the Lightwood household with three other siblings was sometimes tiring and stressful – The helicopter parenting did not make things any better.

However, his parents did not refuse to indulge his alternate career path. To his surprise, they had even offered to pay for his degree in anthropology. While it seemed like a supportive gesture, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually because they didn’t trust him to make it on his own. Maybe they secretly hoped that he would just return home one day and take over the family business.

But to their disappointment, it has been five years since Alec moved out of the family home, got himself an apartment in a less exclusive neighborhood and started his career at NYU. The years have treated him well and he did indeed make it on his own.

But he couldn’t help but feel as if nothing has changed at all.

He still felt tired. He still felt stressed. He still felt...lonely.

Maybe that was it. Despite growing up with loving siblings and relatively loving parents, Alec has always felt lonely. It was probably because he had always felt more like a parent than a child - even when growing up. Due to his parents’ busy lifestyles, he had to take care of his siblings – all three of them. He had to take care of some of them even today because they didn’t understand what ‘adulting’ meant.

Yes, he was talking about Jace.

When you are the one who always does the caring, you kind of tend to forget that sometimes, just sometimes, you need to be taken care of too.

Of course, another big reason why he had felt lonely growing up was because he was in the closet until he was 18. He never had the opportunity to find someone for himself when he was in his teens and college…Well, it was a miracle he was able to finish his degree and meet all the project deadlines without losing his sanity. So, excuse him for prioritizing assignment dates over romantic ones.

Also, those young adult movies really missed out on the stress and the stigma gay boys have to face in university. Since he was new to all of it, he had thought that it would be safer to watch from the distance and not participate.

So, here he was.

Five years later, still lonely and tired – really fucking tired.

He got off the elevator and walked towards his apartment. The hallway was quiet as always – he had purposely made sure that he got the floor with all the quiet and well-behaved tenants. After living with Jace for almost two decades, no one blamed him.

But now, he kind of regretted the decision. Yes, he loved apartment 4E. But sometimes, it was too quiet. No sound of people laughing. No sound of people playing good music. No sound of people arguing. No sound of people at all. The lack of life on the floor just added to the constant emptiness he felt.

Not for the first time, he wondered whether it was a good idea to buy that specific apartment. Maybe apartment 4E was a mistake.

He opened the door and dropped the keys on the little coffee table.

“Honey, I am home!” he called out.

There was no response - as usual.

“Oh wait. That’s right, I live alone,” he reminded himself - as usual.

It had becoming a running joke – with himself.

Do not mistake him, Alec was all about self-love – In more ways than one, if you catch his meaning.

Sue him, a man has needs.

He had always been the one to teach his siblings about the importance of self-respect and prioritizing yourself in relationships. He had taught them they shouldn’t feel forced to be in relationships – especially during high school when everyone was literally into your personal life.

In fact, his coming out went something like this:

_“Hey, Lightwood. Why do you not have a girlfriend, you fucking weirdo? Are you gay or something?”_

_“Yes.”_

It wasn’t ideal – but the look on Sebastian’s face made up for it.

Since his parents were not the kind to sit down and talk about the challenges of being in same-sexed relationships in the current world, Alec had no one to rely on but himself. He had taught himself that he was enough and he didn’t need anyone else to feel whole.

But sometimes….Sometimes, it felt nice to be loved. It felt nice to have someone, you know?

So, every day when he came home to the empty apartment, he would greet it in the same way. It was stupid and useless. But it was way better and was a significant improvement from his earlier greeting – which was an off-key rendition of ‘All by Myself’.

He was about to look for the outdated and worn out delivery menu from the Chinese restaurant he ordered from almost every day when he heard the musical voice.

“I picked up some pizza!”

Alec’s mind reacted to the new stimuli immediately.

“_Fuck, I am being robbed!_” he thought anxiously.

Fortunately, he then realized, ‘_Thank fuck, I am broke!_’

Then reality hit him like a baseball bat, “_Oh fuck, I am broke!_”

These were the kind of similes one had to use when they hung out with Jace.

He was about to run to the kitchen and defend himself with…a baguette, when it happened.

“I hope you are the adventurous type because I ordered pineapple topping,” the man said.

First of all, Fuck No to pineapple toppings – It was humankind’s greatest mistake.

Second of all, Fuck Yes to the man standing in front of him – He looked like humankind’s greatest blessing.

The stranger was wearing clothes that Alec would never have the confidence or sense of style to purchase. The tight black leather pants, the white silk shirt and the red jacket on top of it?

Fuck! This needed to be somewhere on a magazine cover.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, his voice full of concern, “You look as if you are about to pass out.”

Alec wasn’t sure whether he was already passed out or not. Surely someone like this cannot be real. They possibly could not just exist. Not in this dimension.

“Um,” he responded eloquently.

“Here, take a seat,” the man led him over to the couch - his couch. In his apartment. There was a superhot man in his apartment.

What the fuck was happening?

“Let me get you some water,” the man said in a rushed tone and walked hurriedly to the kitchen.

He seemed more comfortable in the apartment than Alec has ever been. Alec couldn’t help but be a little transfixed over the way the other man moved. It was so smooth and graceful, Alec wasn’t sure whether he was just gliding from one place to another.

He drank the water quietly and the gay cells of his brain – which were almost all of them - calmed down a little. Yes, the stranger was gorgeous and was looking at him with doe eyes but he could still be a murderer.

Maybe he was one of those serial killers who breaks into your home in sexy costumes and then kills you with kindness? Was that a thing these days?

“Um, thanks,” Alec said finally, “But who are you?”

The other man gasped suddenly and then laughed with his head thrown back.

Can Alec take a quick picture to capture his face or would that be too weird? Where does social protocol stand on these things?

“What a fool I am,” the other man replied, “I am Magnus – Catarina’s friend!”

_Magnus._

Magnus – The name was exquisite like the man himself.

Also, who was this Catarina person?

“I thought she already informed you that I was coming over?” Magnus asked, as he walked back to the kitchen and came back with a glass of wine.

Hold on. Since when did Alec have wine in his kitchen?

“I bought a bottle with myself,” Magnus said as he took a gulp, “I hope you don’t mind.”

The way the other man swallowed the sip of wine and licked his lips after?

Oh, Alec didn’t mind at all.

“Catarina really underplayed how good looking her roommate is,” the other man quipped, “It’s good to officially meet you, Jordan!”

It has only been two fucking minutes or so and Alec was already jealous of this Jordan person.

Wait.

Was _he_ Jordan?

Did Magnus think he is Catarina-whoever’s roommate?

OH MY GOD! DID MAGNUS THINK HE IS GOOD LOOKING???

Despite the inner struggle, he decided to correct Magnus’ misunderstanding.

But for some– and very gay – reason, instead he asked, “How did you get into the apartment?”

“Your sister answered the door,” Magnus explained, “I told her I was here to meet Catarina.”

“What did she say?”

“Uhhhh,” Magnus hesitated, “She asked me if I was single and let me in and when I said yes.”

Okay, Alec needed a minute to process everything.

  1. Isabelle allowed a stranger into his apartment and left him all alone till Alec got home.
  2. He is never giving any of his siblings an emergency key ever again.
  3. MAGNUS IS SINGLE! WHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

“Did you have to wait for long?” Alec asked, wondering how long this strange man has been occupying his apartment – not that he was complaining. He really should, but he won’t.

“Not long. I got here about an hour ago. Your sister said, um, 'her handsome and very-much-single brother' will be home soon,” Magnus laughed nervously and finished his wine.

That’s it. He was going to kill Izzy – Right after thanking her, of course.

“May I see the bedroom?” Magnus asked standing up from the sofa.

“Um, what?”

“Your bedroom. May I see it?”

What even???

He briefly wondered if he was in one of those reality shows where they pull stupid pranks and record the person’s reactions to it.

Except this prank was not stupid. This prank was incredibly and utterly gorgeous.

And this prank wanted to see his bedroom.

Well, YOLO fuckers!

“Right this way,” he stood up and guided Magnus from the living room.

He didn’t really know what to do at the moment, as his brain was preoccupied thinking about whom to do.

Magnus made a noncommittal sound after examining the bedroom which prompted Alec to say, “What is it?”

“Oh, nothing,” Magnus said, trying to sound nonchalant. Alec raised an eyebrow and other man surrendered.

“It’s just…Your room looks rather…plain,” Magnus said hesitantly.

He looked around his room and realized that Magnus was right. There was nothing to show that he really lived there. No colour, no personal items – not even a photograph or a piece of art on the wall. While his minimalist life had never bothered him, he did notice that it looked a bit sad. It didn’t look like Alec Lightwood’s room. It looked like a random hotel room with no personality whatsoever.

“Uh, I am not really into decorating,” Alec explained lamely.

Magnus gave him a kind smile and touched his arm gently, “That’s alright. I am sure I can work my magic on it.”

Ahhhhh, arm-touching!!!

Also, it all made sense now!!

Izzy was talking about that show where these gay guys go around and redecorate people’s houses and lives or whatever. Maybe Magnus was one of them? If that’s the case, where are the rest of the gays?

“This closet seems a bit concerning,” Magnus said as he examined the world’s tiniest closet, “I don't think I can even fit in all my night clothes in here!”

Well, that has never really been a problem for Alec.

"Well, I usually just sleep in my boxers," Alec said in defense of his little closet. 

An odd noise escaped the other's man throat, which sounded somewhere between a groan and a sob.

“So, when can I move in?” Magnus asked, turning his attention towards Alec now.

“Um, what?”

“When can I move in? Would this weekend work for you?”

“Um, what?”

“I am free over the weekend. So, I can move my things over here this weekend. But only if you are all packed up by that time. No rush,” Magnus went on.

Alec’s head was spinning. He was about to put an end to it and ask what the hell was going on when the man said something he would never expect to hear from some like Magnus.

“It’s a shame you have to leave, New York, you know?” he said coyly, “I would have loved to take you to IKEA and show you what actual closets look like.”

Okay, that’s it.

This show is ending right now.

“Magnus, I think you are mis-”

He was interrupted when Magnus’ phone started ringing.

“Excuse me for a minute, Jordan,” Magnus said and walked out of the bedroom.

Alec sat down on his bed and put his head between his hands. He saw that there were tiny specks of glitter on the floor and even noticed that the room smelled like…sandalwood.

Magnus has been in his room for two fucking minutes and the place already had more character than it did in the last five years.

He also realized that he has gone through more emotions in the last 15 minutes than he has in his entire life.

He wondered what else he can look forward to if Magnus stayed in his life a little longer.

The man in his thoughts walked back into the room, with less confidence and more hesitance this time.

“So, you are not Jordan,” he said.

Well...That was fun while it lasted.

“No, I am Alec,” he replied, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

“It seems I have got the wrong apartment. My friend Catarina lives on the floor above you – last door to the left. Apartment 5E. I was supposed to move in as her a new roommate because Jordan is moving out. But I was on my phone and I didn’t really check the floor. Anyways, I am really sorry about what happened. It was all a mistake.”

_A mistake._

Of course, it was.

Now that everything was clear and everyone was informed, Alec just wanted to go to sleep. His tasteless room and cold bed waited for his sad company.

“Although I don’t understand why your sister ever let me in or you didn’t correct me the first time I called you Jordan,” Magnus pondered out loud.

Because my sister is a meddling menace and you are fucking gorgeous and I am really gay.

“Uh, I thought you were from that show where they go around houses and redecorate,” Alec said, hoping Magnus would not question it any further.

“Ohhhh. You mean Queer Eye? God, I love that show. I am really flattered you mistook me for one of the Fab Five,” Magnus gushed adorably.

“I’ve never really watched it,” Alec replied, hoping to keep the conversation going.

“Well, you should! It’s amazing!” Magnus suggested.

Alec just nodded. He didn’t know what to say next. He didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that he didn’t want Magnus to leave.

Magnus noticed the awkward silence between them and exclaimed, “Well, this was…fun. I have to go back to the right floor now. Catarina is waiting for me.”

Life really be like that sometimes, huh?

Alec silently led him to the door and watched the other man leave.

Magnus turned around and said, “I am really sorry about the inconvenience. But it was nice to meet you, I guess.”

The other man turned around and walked away before Alec could say anything back. Alec closed the door behind him and settled on the circular dining table - which was big enough for three people. He noticed the abandoned pineapple pizza on the table and thought how even perfect people such as Magnus had their flaws.

He cursed himself for not associating with his neighbors more often. He is pretty sure he must have run into almost all of them over the last five years. If he had not been an antisocial hermit, maybe he could have met Magnus through Catarina much earlier.

There was no point in sitting and moping over lost opportunities. So, he decided to get changed and finally order that Chinese. Or he could eat the pineapple pizza and accept death.

Or maybe he should just go to sleep because fuck everything.

During that little walk between the living room and his bedroom, he wondered what it would be like to come home to Magnus. He wondered what it would be like to cook some actual food – something that didn’t taste like plastic – with Magnus. He wondered what it would be like to live with Magnus. He wondered what it would feel like to be loved by Magnus. He wondered what it would feel like to love Magnus.

But all the wondering didn’t matter. Magnus wasn’t really interested in him. It had all been a mistake. A big misunderstanding.

He was back in his bedroom and was looking for his towel in the closet when it suddenly hit him.

He literally bolted out of his front door and ran towards the staircase when he noticed Magnus running downstairs, taking two steps at a time.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at Magnus, who was now staring down at him from the top.

“Alexander,” the other man breathed out his name.

The way he said it gave Alec all the confidence he needed.

“So, I was wondering,” Alec said, “You…You said you would love to take me to IKEA and show me what real closets look like if I stayed in New York. I am not planning to move any time soon. So…I was wondering if that offer still stands?”

Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

Magnus smiled at him and what a precious thing it was to witness. He walked down the stairs now, with all his grace and elegance.

“Actually, I was going to ask you if you’d like to come over sometime and watch Queer Eye,” Magnus said.

“With Catarina?”

“Too soon. We’ll save that for the 12th date,” Magnus suggested with a grin.

“Sounds like a plan,” Alec replied.

As he walked back home with the biggest fucking grin on his face, he realized that buying apartment 4E wasn’t a mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @khaleesiofalicante
> 
> This fic is for @my-archerboy, who deserves all good things <3
> 
> Fun fact: 61% of people prefer thin crust pizza. (wtf?!)


End file.
